1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus for the output of characters or symbols with a vector character font.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional character output with a vector character font has been conducted with vector character patterns of a same style regardless of the character size.
However, in such conventional technology in which characters of all sizes are formed from a vector character pattern of a same style, small characters are easily filled in and become illegible in certain styles, such as bold gothic.
Also, said conventional technology has been associated with following drawbacks, as characters of all sizes are formed from a vector character pattern even in cases of a complicated character:
(1) Formation of a small character gives rise to fusion of lines to be separated, or a void in a line; and PA1 (2) Image quality is deteriorated in a large character size, if the vector character pattern is simplified in complex portion. Also in the conventional technology, the characters smaller than a predetermined size are formed in combination with a dot font, so that the external form of a character or the freedom of deformation, such as slanted style, may be different from those of larger sizes.